Happy Birthday?
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: Sonny has a special surprise in store for her birthday: her dad and sister are coming to visit! But when Sonny's sister places a clandestine kiss on Chad, will Sonny get jealous? And what's this about a fake engagement ring? Read to find out!


**A/N: I don't own SWAC, sadly.**

"**Happy Birthday?"**

Sonny was walking through the door of her apartment with Tawni after she surprisingly invited Sonny to go shopping with her when Tawni turned on the light, and everyone jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE! Happy birthday!"

"Whoa! How did you guys know it was my birthday?" she asked, surprised.

"You wouldn't shut up about it all week," Tawni interrupted.

"So, we decided to throw you a surprise party!" Grady exclaimed. Sonny finally took notice of the colorful streamers and balloons.

"Well, thanks guys! This means a lot to me. You guys are the best!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, duh!" Tawni said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Well let's get this party started!" They started dancing to the music, which was on full blast. She enjoyed the company of her friends, but she silently wished her own boyfriend was here. She was distracted when suddenly everyone started gathering over by the cake.

"C'mon over here, Sonny! It's time for you to blow out the candles!" Nico said, ushering her over there. She walked over and stood in front of the cake, the little flames quivering slightly. Everyone started singing "Happy Birthday", and when they were done, she lightly blew out the candles, wishing that Chad was here. As if on cue, Chad walked through the door.

"Okay, stop clapping. It's just me," he said, popping the collar on his jacket.

"Chad! You're here!" she exclaimed, rushing as fast as she could in her heels, and giving him a hug. "Where were you?"

"I was stuck in traffic. And, someone forgot to invite me!" he said, motioning to Nico.

"Sorry, dude!" Nico defended.

"And I have your present." He handed her a small package with a bow on it.

"Thanks. Hey, why don't we open presents now?" she suggested.

"Great idea. Open mine first," Chad said. They sat down on her couch, or five of them to be exact. Two of them sat on the armrests, and the rest of them stood. Sonny ripped off the wrapping paper, and it revealed a plain silver disc.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Put it in the DVD player and you'll find out," he said. She put it in the DVD player, and her father and older sister appeared on the screen.

"Oh my gosh! It's my dad! I haven't even seen him in a year and a half!" Sonny exclaimed. "And my sister, well, I haven't seen her in three years." Everyone, even Chad, looked confused. "She moved out to go to NYU."

"Oh," everyone said in unison. Then her dad started talking.

"Hey, sunshine. Happy birthday," Mr. Munroe said.

"Hey little sis. Happy 18th!" her sister exclaimed. "Now you're probably wondering why were making this DVD."

"Your boyfriend had an idea for your birthday. So you might want to turn around," her dad said. She looked over her shoulder, and she saw her dad and sister standing right behind her.

"Dad! I can't believe it! You're here!" she exclaimed, running to give her father a hug.

"Hey, Sonny! I missed you!" her dad said, hugging her back. She let go, and she hugged her sister.

"Melanie, it's so good to see you! How's NYU? How's Austin?" Sonny asked.

"Amazing and amazing! Look!" Melanie showed Sonny her hand, and she was wearing a gold diamond engagement ring.

"No way!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Way!" Melanie exclaimed, nodding her head.

"Congratulations! Speaking of Austin, where is he?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, he's playing at Michigan State, so he couldn't make it," Melanie explained.

"Aw, dang," Sonny said. "And I also have some good news."

"What?"

"Come here, Chad," she said, motioning for him to come over. He walked up to Sonny, slightly touching her hand.

"Oh, my gosh. It's, it's, it's, Chad Dylan Cooper!" Melanie faced turned bright red and she started hyperventilating. She was about to fall over when Mr. Munroe caught her.

"It's okay, Melanie. Calm down, calm down," her father reassured her. Melanie started catching her breath, and she stood up straight.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting CDC himself," Melanie said. "I'm a big fan of the Falls."

"That was the only thing that we had in common," Sonny muttered to Chad. "Melanie, you may not believe it, but Chad and I are now officially dating." She put her arm around his neck, and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You are so lucky!" Melanie exclaimed.

"Well, how about we get back to opening presents?" Chad asked. They continued opening presents, and then they had cake.

"Bye everyone! Hope you had a good time!" she said, ushering everyone out the door, not including her dad, sister, and Chad. "So, how have you been, Dad?"

"Great. I got a promotion, so now I'm the vice president of Appleton Dairy Company," he explained. "How's your mother?"

"She's been great," Sonny replied. "Hey, sis, how's the photography business coming along?"

"Good. We made $9,000 just in the past two months," Melanie explained.

"Good for you, Mel!" Sonny exclaimed. "Well, you guys should get back to your hotel. Speaking of hotels, where are you guys staying?"  
>"We're staying at the local Marriott hotel, down on 9th street," her dad explained.<p>

"Can I stay for a while longer?" Melanie asked.

"Half an hour?" Sonny asked.

"Sure, why not," her dad said, and then walked out the door.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. Where is it?" Melanie asked.

"Down the hall, second door on the left," Sonny directed. Once Melanie closed the door to the bathroom, Sonny and Chad plopped on the couch.

"Finally, some alone time with m'lady," he said, scooting closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm certainly glad," she said. They looked each other in the eyes, and just as their lips were about to touch, Melanie came strutting in the room.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," they replied in unison.

"Oh. Well, Chad, may I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh, okay?" he said, following Melanie into the hallway. "What's going on?"

"I need you to break up with her," she said quickly.

"Whoa, whoa wait. Why do you want me to break up with her?" he asked.

"Because I want you." He looked as shocked as he felt. Before Chad could reply, she placed a clandestine kiss on his lips.

"What's wrong with you?" he whisper-asked. "If Sonny finds out you did that, she'll never forgive me. She'll think I kissed you! Besides, you already have a fiancé."

"Oh, please, I don't have a fiancé," she whispered. "The ring is fake. Austin and I broke up a week ago."

"Then why did you tell her that you were engaged?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't want my little sister sad at her own party, so I bought a fake engagement ring," Melanie explained. Unfortunately, Sonny overheard.

"You bought a fake engagement ring?" Sonny asked furiously.

"Oh, no," Chad murmured.

"Hey Sonny," Melanie said nervously.

"What happened?" Sonny asked, hands on her hips.

"He came on to me!" she accused him. "He KISSED me!"

"Is this true?" Sonny asked Chad.

"Hell no it's not!" he replied. "She first told me that she wanted me, then she kissed me!"

"Melanie, how could you?" she furiously questioned. "Chad is my boyfriend, and I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

"Sonny, I'm sorry," Melanie miserably apologized.

"You should be," she said. "You better start running." So Melanie started running out the building with Sonny chasing after her. After about ten minutes of waiting, Chad opened the door to Sonny, panting and out of breath.

"How about I make you some coffee?" he offered.

"Thanks," she answered, and sat down on the couch while Chad poured the hot coffee into a mug. He handed her the mug and joined her on the couch.

"So, what happened down there?" he asked concerned.

"Well, I chased all the way down to her hotel," I replied. "We talked, she apologized, and I gave her her hair back."

"You pulled her hair out?" he asked.

"I had to. She offended me, big time," Sonny replied.

"Well, I'm sorry that your birthday had to end this way," Chad apologized.

"It's okay. It was more interesting than I thought it would," she said, giggling a bit. She was about to kiss Chad when he stopped her short.

"I've had enough kisses today," he joked. Then she gave him a quick kiss. This was the most interesting birthday that Sonny had in a while.

**Hope you liked my new one-shot! Now REVIEW!**


End file.
